


Finding Betty Cooper

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: Betty Cooper is gone, mysteriously disappeared from her bedroom the night after Fp Jones Serpent retirement party. Her family is looking for her and her friends have no clue where she could have gone. But Jughead Jones knows better. When the dark haired boy finds a letter from Betty telling him not come looking for her, that  the only way she can stay away from him is to run away, he embarks on a mission to get his love back. But does she really want to be found?





	Finding Betty Cooper

“Im fucking coming!”

Jughead jones growled through the walls of his fathers beat down trailer, his stomach twisting uncomfortably from the effects of last nights last minute decision to take Toni up on her offer and drown in the shots of clear liquid she slid across the bar. He was hungover, miserable, angry and the persistent knocking on his front door was doing absolutely nothing to alleviate his pounding temples. It was probably his dad, He hadn’t come home last night leading Jughead to belive he had crashed on tall boys couch, eerily similar to every day of his childhood. 

He ripped the door open, ready to confront the man who had put everything on him, who had blamed Jughead for the downfall of his future and present. What he didn’t expect to see however was the face of a frantic redhead sans letterman jacket, shoving past him and letting himself into his trailer. 

“Arch.. what the hell are you doing he...”   
he was cut off abruptly 

“Where is she? Where did you take her? You can’t do shit like this Jughead, her mom.. her dad.. Polly.. me! We were all worried sick! Especially after last night.” Archie hissed, his eyes fiery as he scanned Jugheads space, looking in the kitchen and ripping open his bedroom door. 

Jughead gripped the bigger boys arm   
“What the hell are you talking about? Are you talking about Betty? She’s not here! Why would she be here? Where is she? She’s not at home?! Did she get not get home last night?!” Instant guilt flooded Jugheads body, he had told her to go home, her mom had already left, How the hell did he expect her to get home?

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Maybe she had Veronica pick her up? Or Josie?! Even Cheryl?!” Jughead rushed to slide his jacket on “we can go check Cheryl’s pool house. Did you call her? Track her cell phone, I’m sure Alice has some kind of technology on her phone!” His hand was on the front door when he heard Archie speak again.

“She came home last night dude! I saw her in the window, I... she was.. fine.. but... she didn’t come here? She’s not here?” Archie whispered, a new kind of fear filling his eyes. 

“Obviously fucking not! Do you see her anywhere?!” Jughead slammed his hand into the wall of the trailer “Okay. Okay. We just have to find out who picked her up, we just have to keep calling her.” The dark haired boy pulled his phone from his pocket instantly hitting his speed dial. Suddenly the familiar ringtone filled his trailer, Jugheads eyes slowly looked up to see Archie holding Betty’s aqua blue phone case. 

“She left it. Jughead we’ve called everyone. She’s not here.” He whispered again. 

He could taste the vomit in his mouth, one singular thought rolling through his throbbing skull. 

“The black hood.” He choked

Archie shook his head   
“It’s possible, of course but... Jughead.. I don’t think that’s what this is.. she...” 

Jughead took two large steps, standing directly in front of Archie.  
“She what?” He could feel the sting of oncoming tears.

“You know how Alice keeps a clear inventory of everything in her daughters bedroom... Jughead, Betty took a bag. She might have... jug I think she ran away.” Archie’s eyes flew to the ground, he was hiding something, keeping something to spare his feelings, archie did that so often in their childhood, Jughead could place it anywhere. 

“What is it? What aren’t you telling me?”he demanded, he needed to know everything. 

Archie looked back up into his eyes

“All that she took was a picture of you two from her vanity and Alice said... she said a blue and black flannel. It’s yours isn’t it?” 

Jughead stumbled backwards as though he’d been punched. She ran away from home, it had become too much.. she.. ran away because of him. 

“It’s Okay Jug! We’re going to find her, we just have to... we just have to start looking. Like now.” Archie ripped out his cell phone, “I have to pick up Veronica, I’ll come right back here and we can go to the bus station, I have to go meet Alice at the police station and tell her Betty’s not here, just....” Archie stared sympathetically at his best friend “just hang in there jug, she’ll be okay. She’s the strongest girl I know.” And then he was gone, leaning Jughead completely alone, the tears finally came. 

He had told her to leave, that he wasn’t going to fight for her anymore. 

“Just go home.” 

The words echoed through his brain, the sad and angry words, if he had known.. if he had just... 

They hadn’t found a note. If he knew Alice cooper he knew that that woman would have torn her bedroom apart to find something. Betty would never leave without a note, she would have left... something.. but where.. where would she leave a note that only the right people would find it... where would she..

“Oh my god.” 

Jughead was sprinting out the front door in seconds flat, hotdog staring blankly at the swinging metal door.  
***

The school was completely empty, only janitor SVENSON was there still mopping the same spot as always. 

Jughead slid into the blue and gold office, ripping apart the classroom, papers flying everywhere, desks flipped over, printers broken.

“Come on Betts! Where the hell is it?!”   
He whispered, sliding to the ground, his back brushing the chalkboard as angry tears spilled from his eyes. He wasn’t going to find it, he was wrong, everything was wrong. She didn’t leave him a note, not after everything that happened, why the hell would she? 

But there it was, directly in front of him, buried beneath text books   
“In cold blood” 

Jugheads eyes widened as he crawled to their book, tearing through the pages until he found what he was looking for. A neatly folded note was buried between the pages, her feminine cursive staining the paper. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded it. 

 

“ Hi Jughead, I knew you would find this, if its not you and its some freshman who finds this.. well you might wanna just fold this back up and walk away, no offense, I’m sure you’re a great person!”

Jughead couldn’t help the watery laugh that escaped his lips as he continued reading 

“ But if it is Jughead, I want you to know that I’m okay. I’m safe, no one took me. I had to leave, I just had to go.” 

He could picture it almost in slow motion, her wild blonde curls whipping around her face as she stuffed what she could into her backpack, sneaking downstairs and running, running away. 

“. I don’t know where I’m going, I don’t know if I’ll be gone forever, I want you to know this isn’t your fault, me leaving. I had to go, you were just the final straw. I was staying for you because I love you, I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. I know that now, you have the Serpents, they’re your family and I know they’ll take good care of you.” 

“No” he cried, he needed her, she was his family, his everything. 

“. You told me once you wished we could run away together and I don’t think you know how much that meant to me. I wish it could’ve been like that too, I’m sure you’d be much more successful in figuring out a place to go, I’m taking a bus to... somewhere. I’m gonna miss you so much, I’ll miss Archie and Veronica and my family. You have to promise me you’ll help Veronica and Archie find each other again, I know you’re busy but think of it was my last favor. Okay so maybe that was a little dark, I’m not dead! I’m still alive, I’m just... far away.” 

Jughead watched his tears slip onto the paper 

“. Okay, I’ve really got to get going. I love you Jughead Jones. I always will. 

Ps: I know you’re going to want to come find me. Jughead you said you wanted this to stick, this is the only way I know how to stay away from you, to make it easy on you. So just.. live your life Juggie. Be happy and be safe. I love you.” 

 

Jugheads fingers dug Into the corners of the letter. She wanted him to live his life? She was his life and he was damned if he wasn’t going to find her. 

Since when did Jughead Jones ever do what people asked of him?


End file.
